mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Zasa
Joey Zasa took over as a boss of the Corleone operations in France in the 2002. Biography Zasa was a member of Pete Clemenza's old regime. In the years following the death of Giuseppe Mariposa, Zasa was awarded the Corleone Family business in France City with the Commission and Vito Corleone's approval. He was known to operate with the assistance of Vito's son Santino Corleone, also known as 'Sonny'. Zasa was feared and, to a certain degree, respected among his peers in France's underworld of organised crime for his business acumen and utter ruthlessness. However, he lost power at a time when Michael Corleone was all more determined to make the Corleone family legitimate. Additionally, by the time Mikey rose to become Don, the general public had begun to cool toward the gangster lifestyle. Hence, Zasa betrayed the Corleones as he felt he wasn't respected enough. Zasa's flamboyance and hunger for publicity earned him the Barzini Family's pleasure as it attracted wanted public attention to their criminal enterprises. Paul Fortunato especially approved of Zasa's high public profile, as well as the fact that he was heavily involved in the drug trade - even going as far as selling drugs to children. Zasa denied that his underlings were dealing in narcotics, claiming he would kill anyone who did. Michael did, however, found out his soldier betrayed him, and claimed that Zasa should rather be put away. At the money meeting in Vatican in 2013, Dons Elio Nunziato, Carmin Cuneo, Michael and some other bosses were present at the Commission meeting where they would receive money, Elio getting 50 million dollars so he could invest in US. Right when Elio started giving speeches how awesome Stracci Family is and taking his money, he was shoot in the head by the traitor, Joey Zasa and the O'Neille Family. After his death, 3 seconds later, almost all other dons were shot, and Johnny Corleone became the new boss of the Stracci family. Carmin even saw that Joey was one of the attackers, yelling: "Zasa! You son of a bitch!" Desiring more power, Zasa schemed with Don Fortunato and Victor Barzini to have Michael killed as part of Barzinis' attempt to thwart Michael and takeover France. In return, Zasa would not only inherit the Corleone family, but become Don of France City as his reward. But as he failed to kill Michael at the Vatican meeting, Zasa tried to have Michael murdered once again by the time Michael was in New Town, hiring a few goons to murder Michael, but they also failed due to being killed first by Corleone men who were nearby. Zasa's plan to become Don of France City ultimately failed. Quotes Execution In 2014, During a neighbourhood religious festival, Zasa and his most trusted bodyguards (Anthony, and Strike) were celebrating alongside Nicky, in a casino room at The Peak, when Zasa saw Freaky Willy coming in the Cadillac that Zasa had put up as a prize in a raffle. When Willy was confronted, Zasa fled but Willy whipped out a Tommy Gun and shot and killed Anthony. Strike ran for cover while Nicky managed to escape, leaving Anthony trying to engage Willy, only to be gunned down by another hitman. Zasa then fled on foot, and when trying to enter a locked shop, he ran back into the hotel and was captured in an elevator together with Willy. Willy told him the quote above, and shot him three times in the stomach, head and neck, killing him totally. Paul Fortunato and Victor were mad as hell about Zasa's death as they did not expected him to be eliminated. Personality and traits A dangerous, methodical soldier in his prime, Zasa was known to be flamboyant and hungry for fame, making himself something of a public figure in Mid Town, earning him the displeasure of the Corleones. Despite this, he was also one of the old guards to an extent, and kept to the rituals of the French lifestyle. Trivia *I used to hate him, but he kinda ok now. *Strangely, he is referred as "Mean sona bish" by me, but he isn't in "Mean son o'l bishes" category. *He shares the same voice actor as Jaggy Jovino and as such, shares some quotes with him. Gallery Joey.jpg|Joey in yellow suit. Joey Zasa 2.jpg|Joey in yello'. Zasa in the film.jpg|Joey in the film. Charlie_chokin'_Tattaglia.jpg|Trapani choking the living hell out of Zasa. Zasa door.png|Zasa in his Corleone outfit. Category:The Godfather Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Corleones Category:Barzinis Category:Killed in Action Category:Americans Category:French Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters